


Breakfast Time!

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Shrek Jokes, im so sorry you guys, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: Four boys have a lovely breakfast! What happens next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry if this is terrible, I am so tired right now and I just want to give some content.  
> You might notice a musical reference or two in the story! (As well as some other dear frendos, redpandapenguin has inspired these said references. Please check her out if you are into musicals, her writing is Good Stuff. Like, Crazy Good Stuff. Plus, she's just super cool in general.)  
> (Also, I noticed that somebody on Tumblr Dot Com has mentioned my fics! I'm so happy! Please send love to the amazing ultimatehopebagel on Tumblr!)  
> Without further ado, I hope that you enjoy this fic!

Once upon a time there was a lovely princess.  
But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss.  
She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon.  
Many brave knigts had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but non prevailed.  
She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss.  
{Laughing} Like that's ever gonna happen  
. {Paper Rusting, Toilet Flushes} What a load of -  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead---[-

No that's wrong!  
once upon a time Sahara, Uma Thurman, Amomy, and Keebler were enoying a nice breafast  
momota ws gonna make pancakes but ouma strongly advised againsy ut  
Amami decided to make avocado toast instead,  
How Sweet  
"but Amami, " Ouma quivered,"How did you make it? I blue up the toater!"  
Amami smiled smugly, " You See, I'm So Hot That I Cooked The Bread On My Face"  
"NO ME DIGA" Saihara screeched,  
"Yes Me Diga"  
Ouma cried with joy, flinging himself into Amami's gentle arms, toast in his mouth. Tears, so blissful they might as well have been lemonade, poured down his ashen cheeks. "Amami-chan, your toast is amazing," the younger boy whispered, prodding the other side of the bread he held between his teeth up to Amami's lips. They did the Lady And The Tramp Thing with the avocado toast. He was going to kiss the avocado man before someone interrupted them.  
Despite the noise, Kiibo was lying in his chair, eyes in a death'like state.  
"Hey," Saihara murmured," I think Kiibo's dead"  
"well rust in peace," ouma said  
"Help me, amami."  
"But Do Robots Dream Of Electric Sheep?"  
"You guys are no help at all"  
"Well At Least I Still Don't Use Myspace."  
"i dONT USE MYSPACE"  
"Well How Do You Explain xXKill_Rawr_6363Xx's Selfie That Was Posted, Last Night?"  
"Um! Well Ouma makes musical.lys so there"  
"wELL AT LEAST I MAKE GOOD CONTENT UNLIKE SAIHARA CHAN" ouma butted in  
Saihara rememerd the task at hand. Fixing Keebo  
Kiibo  
Ki-Bo

Saihara tried everything. From saying "Ok Google", to removing the Bee Movie DVD from Kiibo's mouth, to hitting the robot's body multiple times with a sledgehammer, nothing worked.  
However, just as Saihara was giving up, Kiibo's voice blared through the room/  
"HEY KIDS WANT SOME FUDGE STRIPES?"  
Little did they know, Saihara had set Kiibo's mode to Keebler mode! Oh no  
 Kiibo then began to recite a list if Keebler Products "  
"

'  
100 Calorie Right Bites,  
Vienna Fingers Reduced Fat cookies,  
Chips Deluxe Chocolate Lovers cookies,  
Chips Deluxe Rainbow cookies,  
Animals Frosted cookies,  
Grahams Cinnamon,  
Ice Cream Cups,  
Grahams Original,  
Club® variety, including Original, Reduced,  
Fat crackers, Multigrain, minis,  
Keebler Fudge Shoppe Cookies  
Pizzerias  
Simply Made cookies  
Munch'Ems"

 

    
The Saihara desert began to lose hope, "save us run taro"  
Taro commonly refers to the plant Colocasia esculenta, the most widely cultivated species of several plants in the Araceae family which are used as vegetables for their corms, leaves, and petioles.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> This is so lazy, but as I said, I just want to give you guys something. I hope you forgive me.  
> Please have a nice day! Take care!


End file.
